Retail shrinkage can be a large problem for retail merchants (e.g., stores). For example, retail merchants may lose a significant amount of money due to retail shrinkage. Accordingly, detecting and/or preventing this retail shrinkage may be desirable for retail merchants.
Retail shrinkage can include and/or refer to, for example, the theft of retail goods, fraudulent or unintentionally erroneous retail transactions, and/or sweethearting, among other types of retail shrinkage causes. As an example, point of sale (POS) personnel (e.g., cashiers), among other individuals, can be involved with retail fraud. For instance, POS personnel at a POS site in a store may permit an individual (e.g., a friend or family member of the POS personnel) to move through the POS site with retail goods from the store without paying for the goods or after paying a reduced amount for the goods.
Retail merchants can attempt to detect retail shrinkage at a POS site by monitoring and/or analyzing the characteristics of transactions that take place at the POS site. For example, retail merchants can attempt to detect retail shrinkage at a POS site by generating a log of transactions that take place at the POS site, detecting bar code scans that take place at the POS site, and comparing the bar code scans (e.g., the time the bar code scans occur) at the POS site with the transaction log for the POS site. As an additional example, retail merchants can use video to count goods sold at a POS, and compare the number of goods sold at the POS with the transaction log for the POS site. As a further example, retail merchants can use video to identify goods sold at a POS site, and compare the identifications of the goods with the transaction log for the POS site.